Luke,love,∧ loss
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: The story I think Luke deserves, it's semi au, and oc, Dante, the reincarnation of Adonis, this is my masterpiece so please review and comment3


Dante-

In the period of one day my parents had turned into the Greek gods hades and Persephone, my girlfriend became a titaness and I discovered that I'm a reincarnated Greek spirit. Now I was on long island at a magical can for demigods and completely alone, all the old Greek gods are still around still running the show and having kids and it's u to s kids to go n quests and try to survive. To clarify: my name is Dante, i am the reincarnated spirit of adonis, the greek spirit or madculinity, conquest, humanity and rebrth. My girlfriend morgan h. MccClean was also a reincarnated titness, rhea. When it was all over, a girl was standing over me, she had ebony black hair and electric blue eyes, she was wearing a leather jacket and a ripped blue t shirt, she knelt next to me and rubbed my shoulder as i Held moe's lifeless body." You did what you had to do."she said, I kissed my dead girlfriend one last time before he body dissolved into millions of gold sparks that spiraled towards heaven. She helped me stand shakily, "I'm Thalia..." " Im Dante..." and now here I am on the dock of the boat house, seeing as there was no cabin for the reincarnated spirit of Adonis I was stuck here, I had quickly made "friends" Thalia who was either my age or ten years older because of her timeless face, annabeth who was the sharpest ten year old I had ever met and finally Luke, head councilor of the Hermes cabin, he was about a year older than me. I had my knees tucked up to my chest and was brushing the tips of my fingers against the surface of the water, admittedly I was thinking about suicide, the lake was covered in a thick mist, who would miss the new kid. That's when I heard footsteps on the deck behind me, I turned unable to make out who it was until Luke had sat right next to me, his bare feet in the chilly water. "hey... You okay?" I let out an involuntary sigh "yeah. I mean Imlost my girlfriend today, I'm going to die in a year and a month, oh and my little favorite I'm not even me. It would be better for everyone if I was just gone." that's when he grabbed my hand from the water and held it in both of his own "Dante... I've only known you for a day... And this is up going to sound of weird... I don't want anything to ever happen to you, I want you safe... He was on his knees over me, holding my loose hand to his chest protectively, I couldn't meet his eyes when suddenly he tilted my chin up and kissed me. For half a second I didn't know what to do until my eyes closed themselves and I kissed back, my arms went around his ribs and pulled him closer onto me, he draped his arms over my shoulders and tangled his hands in my hair, he was hot, in every sense of the word but at that instance I meant his body heat, he was boiling hot against the chill of the rainy night. That's when he pulled back, our lips still connected y threads of saliva, his sky blue eyes seemed electrified "Dante... I don't know why I did that but I... I liked it..." and then it happened again, just twice as bruising as the first, finally now tha both of us were thoroughly confused we resorted to sitting at opposite ends of the lat plank staring out over the water, "I... I really should get back, my brothers will wonder what's up...," I nodded numbly, that's when his arms came around my shoulders, I felt him pull me back into his chest "unless you want me to stay?" "no it's fine, I just want some time t think... About everything..." "please just promise me you'll be here tomorrow.." he kissed my cheek and I heard him run back towards the boat house. I sat there, my cheeks were on fire in a blush... I fell asleep leaning against one of the wooden posts. That's when I saw her, it was Morgan, well almost Morgan, it was like she was made of the same fog that covered the lake "moe!" she smiled and drifted over to me "hi baby..." I reached out for her but my hand passed right through... "moe... How..." "we'll I kinda got stuck with my Greek afterlife s your dad could keep me close. Well I'm kinda here just to say goodbye, you know, there wasn't really any dying in arms last confessions of love action, well mean for you there was but- damn it, I'm no good at this..." I felt a sob that sounded a little too much like a laugh come from me "You were never that great with words... Moe can I come with you?" she shook her head and held up a finger "firstly don't be such a love sick puppy! Your too good for it." she raised a second finger "secondly this is my game now, you have a year and a month to live, your choices will decide whether you get the christian after life you deserve or the greek one, for you there are no choices that will definitely go one way or the other so no cheating. I'm going to go back to one of them now, maybe I'll see you there, or maybe not." a third finger "both roads end in love, your the greatest person I've ever known and I'll always love you, but sometimes were supposed to go a different direction." I shook my head tears flying "you mean Luke... No he... I didn't...meh was just trying to comfort me..." she cocked her head to the left the way she always did when she thought she knew something I didn't he hair falling n her eyes as she smiled "love ya baby." she leaned forward and kissed me, her lips becoming solid for less than a second before she evaporated... And I fell right into the freezing lake.

I climbed out of the water, and staggered back into the boat house, where I found thalia and Anna on my bed knocked out, I grabbed some fry clothes and went towards the bathroom, I pulled my shirt off of my soaked body once. Got there and looked at my reflection in the mirror, If I do say so myself I had an Adonis body, at sixteen I was a hunk, I stood at 6'2 I had messy black hair that was slightly long, I had deep blue eyes before the mist hiding me from the rest of the world dissolved, now I had chocolate red eyes, my face was handsome, full pale lips, a sharp nose, My jaw was strong and led to a long thick neck, my body was Ver well cut from years of swimming, kick boxing and football, I had large pecs and biceps, my abs were Rock hard washboards, long strong legs that began at a thin waist with a pronounced Adonis belt set around a full basket."well at least I'm not ugly too." I pulled on a black t shirt and sweats. I went back out and laid down next to them, that's when Anna stirred "Dante?" "yeah little owl?" she giggled at the nickname "will you tell me a story, I asked Thalia but she's awful at it." "oh.. Well I don't know any really fairy tales I grew up in Hawaii..." she shook her mane of blonde curls "that's perfect, I hate all those stories Thalia tells me about dwarves and stuff." I sighed and laid back, she curled up under my arm and I absenty ran my hands through her hair "okay so once upon a time, the king of sharks saw a beautiful girl swimming near the shore, when she left the king could only think about her,

so he decided to turn himself into a man, he made himself a chief and walked right into the beautiful girls village, the village threw a huge party to celebrate the foreign chiefs coming and played lots of games, the shark king won all of them and he and the girl whose name was kalei fell in love. They got married and had a baby-" I looked down and saw she was asleep "and they lived happily ever after." "Dante no cheating, I'm not asleep yet." I let out a sigh, if yu weren't so cute I'd bite you." I pinched her arm and she squealed "Dante's a shark!" I finished the story and she fell asleep. That's when Thalia propped herself up on an arm and looked down a me "cheater, I have tried every story ever and she nags me until I read her a book." I smiled "I used to have brothers and sisters,Ni just know how to help." "what happened?" "plane crash..."

When I woke up the three of us were in the same position, the day drooled on, learned about my schedule and found out who my first teacher would be. I walked right into the arena to find Luke murdering a training dummy, "hey." "hey there, welcome to what I like to call, Luke 101 or 6969 if you prefer." he grinned at me and I slugged him in the shoulder "okay well if im going to be attacked by monsters every day i think a certain Blondie should teach me how to sword fight?" he laughed and handed me a sword, it was heavy but manageable, "okay ready?" he taught me the basic swordplay and then he came behind me and said I was doing it wrong, he laid his chest over y back, his arms along my arms and grabbed my hands where they were holding the sword. He showed me how to disarm the dummy in this position " um I think I've got it luke you can let go..." "what if I don't want to?" he nibbled on my ear lobe and got off of me, "come on, your pretty good at it, spar with me." he came at me and swung, I. Raised ,y sword to block, he was whirling like a demon, I managed to Block most of them,we were laughing hysterically, I lunged at him and he used the move he had just taught me to disarm me "what are you going to do know Dante?" he leveled his sword with the Hollow of my neck, "now how abut a kiss for the winner?" I laughed "dream on Blondie." I fell backwards and rolled, coming up on my feet a few feet away from him I ran at him and he raised the sword to pommel me, I rolled and swept at his legs in a reverse heel kick. Knocking his feet out from under him, unfortunately he hooked his arm around my neck so I went down with him, "hah I win Blondie." he grinned at me from his position beneath me "well I dot know about that, i could still kiss you till you suffocate or nibble your ear until you blush to death." I rolled my eyes feeling one creep onto my cheek already, "you gonna kiss me or what?" he did.

The next two weeks went something like that, I hung out with Thalia and Michel and the older campers and crossed swords with Luke , usually followed immediate by heated kisses.

Luke-

It was abut three weeks since Dante had come, it was about nine o'clock at night, and I was in my bunk already, yes I was a ladies man, I had actually slept with every girl in the Aphrodite cabin aside from silena and drew because they were too young, bu wince dante had showed up I found myself in this position. Every day iwas falling more and more for him, early today he was swimming and called me over, I walked out to the dock, he dove up it of the water and kissed me lulling me down not it with him, every kiss set me on fire, ever scrape of skin in skin had the same effect. my brothers had gone back t they're parents for the weekend so I was on m own, I punched the wooden bunk above me and the hidden drawer came open, I pulled it down, it was filled with all my contraband, money, condoms, bottles of lube which I had been needing every night thinking about those kisses with Dante I was rock hard in my jean and I really didn't want to jerk it again for the third time... Today... S instead I go up and walked towards the camp border, I passed it an broke into a jog along the mountain wall that surrounded the camp, I had run about a half mile when I passed a boulder and hear a whistle, I turned and saw dante laid out on the same boulder, head propped up on his arms "hey handsome." "what are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" he wiped his hair back from his eyes, that's when I ls noticed he was shirtless and soaking wet, "I wanted to swim without getting bugged by the naiads, and now i am star watching, want to join me?" I laid next to him on the hot rock, I had to admit it was a great February night, it was warm, there was a cool breeze and the waves were exploding on the sand, I followed his gaze up to the stars, every single one was out in diamond clear definition, and of course I got bored instantly "I don't get it." "what's there to get, it's just beautiful, and it's free, and it never changes, no matter what happens in my life these stars are always the same, the same sky just for me, I guess it grounds me." I looked down at him, he was completely caught up in the view "well I'm looking at something better, so I guess its okay I don't get it." his red eyes went wide as he looked at me, I leaned down and kissed him... "why is the rock turning pink?"

I looked Down and sure enough the rock we were laying on had turned a translucent red, suddenly we were knocked off the rock and to the water, I came up sputtering and found him next to me, holding me from getting pulled out by the undertow "what the fuck!" where we had been laying was now a tide pool set beneath a waterfall, we climbed out and inspected it, I dipped a hand not the water and found it almost sauna like, I was standing back up when he pushed me in, "hey!" he dove in next to me, I looped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me, "you know you look great in a bathing suit?" I pecked him on the lips,and he pulled back, he stepped under the waterfall andi followed him enjoying the sight of his back muscles contracting under the assault, I followed him under and as I wrapped my arms around his waist and we fell through. We now found ourselves n the opposite end of the water, on two sides were shimmering cave walls, behind us the wall of pouring water, and n the other, a tunnel lit by beautiful patterns in glowing moss "holy Hera, what is this place?" I looked at him and saw him wipe his eyes "hey what's wrong? Did yu fall wrong or something?" he shook his head "tears of joy, my parents did this, they told me they may never be able to see me again, but this is they're way of letting me know." I rubbed his shoulder "let's explore." he laughed and began running down the tunnel, I followed laughing, we reached a huge chamber and ess than a minute, there were hot spring pools that opened right into the sand, stalagmites and stalactites rose from the sand floor and fell from the shimmering ceiling, which was decimated in the same luminescent moss, making up patterns, constellations. he grabbed me andkissedme me, his red eyes were dark with something I was afraid was lust, okay so I wasn't afraid it was lust I was really just hoping I wouldn't screw this up. I lulled him into a kiss, I didn't have t kiss down to him because he was my height, it was less than gracefully but then again I'm used to petit aphrodite girls. I grabbed the back of his thighs and lifted pulling them up as I slowly, well less than slowly, he was a hundred eighty pounds of muscles. In essence I was laying him down, we never broke the kiss "Luke I'm not one of your blonde bimbos, but i want this too." That's when I felt the head of his hands on my shoulders, suddenly they were warmer, I saw his eyes shining, red with pure power. A lukewarm fire spread outward on m shirt from his hands, in less than a second my shirt was reduced to shimmering filaments, "hey I liked that shirt." I had to admit,the way he used his magic turned me on, well more than usual.I kissed him as his hands settled on my hip bones, I sat up fumbling with my wet belt a looked down at him, he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen, he hd full pecs, I could actually see the ripped cords of muscle under taught skin,nest right beneath them were four thick couplets of muscle, ergo an eight pack, set along wide high hip bones which stuck just above the waist of his swim suit. I was still trying to get my jeans off but the were soaking wet and really being a cock block! I nibbled down his chest to dusky nipples, "Luke... Agh..." I ran my tongue down between his abs, I rolled it around in his naval getting beautiful moans from him, that's when he pulled me off and into a kiss, "once again, not an Aphrodite girl, I want to try too." he rolled me over so I was beneath him, he moved me so I was laying reclined against sloped stalagmite, he kissed me and went for my jeans, he kissed the skin just above it in little nips and slid them down m thighs, I didn't make it, I flipped him back where I had been and dove for his swim suit, I untied his suit and pulled it open to reveal him in his whole glory, I heard him intake a breath "sorry... I.. Guess I'm kinda small..." I laughed, a little happy at his inexperience with their naked guys, I knew he played a lot of sports so he must shower a home. I kissed him and took a hold of it the blush Aganst his tan skin was unmistakable, "dante, you are so fucking cute, your huge!" "huh?" I rolled my eyes and slid the remnants if his foreskin up his shaft once "your. Cock. Is. Huge. It's bigger than mine by a mile!" the blush got even deeper... I slid down to him and licked his eight inch shaft, he moaned and his knees came up under my arms, "Agh..." I looked up at him "am I your first?" he nodded and I felt my heart start again, I hadn't realized how anxious I was until now. I kissed the head and took the first inch into my mouth, it was... Amazing...? Purely salty and sweaty and just musk, essence of Dante. And then I was taking another inch and another somehow not gagging until I hit the base and noticed he was clean shaved, I pulled my head up and back down which had him doubling over on me in pleasure, "agh... Luke stop... I'm gonna cum..." I kept going, desperate to taste the white gold that was in him. He came alright, and I nearly choked, I was drinking down gush after gush after gush, it was an inhumane- no ungodly amount of cum, when I needed air I pulled off and he was still coming,it blasted me on the cheek and then his cock flopped back and splattered his chest and abs. He was finally done shaking from the orgasm and I wiped my cheek of and stuck it in my mouth "okay, there are some serious benefits to dating Adonis." I looked down and realized I had cum in my boxers "shit... You really turn me on..." the next thing I know he has me on my back and is kissing me, he licks me clean and I do the same to him, saving his amazing taste "Luke... " I kissed him and laid him back, I pressed a finger against his hole after covering it in cum, "it's going to hurt t first, tell me if you want to stop." "come on Luke, I'm a virgin but not a fucking girl." I slid it into him, he winced and moaned as I crooked it in him, I was kissing him the whole time, I slid a second and then a third into him I kissed him and saw something different, on his left pectoral now glowed a shining red tattoo aimed down towards his right ribs it was about the size of my hand, in simple but interesting 3part shooting star, the first part made up two points of the star, the second the middle tip and the tail, the third the last two points and the wake of the tale. "what's that?" his hand shot up and covered it "it's... Ah it's nothing..." I slid a forth finger inside of him and he moaned, but as he did so the tattoo glowed brighter red light pouring through the gaps of his fingers "you can tell me? I mean we're having sex." he sighed and wrapped his legs around the small of my back, pulling me right up to him, my cock pressing up against his balls and cock, "Luke... It's Adonis' symbol, he's kinda getting chatty right now..." "chatty? What's he saying?" "don't need to know.." he let out a huff "fuck me now before he gets any more annoying." I kissed him slightly worried before withdrawing my fingers, I moved and pressed the tip of my cock against his entrance, "please tell me if I'm hurting you, I know your stronger than me but I need to know." I pushed snide of him slowly, he arched his back into me as he moaned "shut up!" I looked at him shocked and he looked back sheepishly..."sorry he's getting really noisy..." he looped his arms around my necks and kissed me, I started thrusting not him and we both moaned, he was so tight, and hot, his insides were on fire, I felt his cofk slid between our abs with each heated thrust,my hands fell to his hips and I began pushing and pulling his body onto me, I became almost feral, "Dante...I... I love you..." I buried my face n the crook of his neck nearly crying while moaning, His hands fell to my ass and cradled it, before he began pushing on them, he wanted me to keep going, I felt tears sting my eyes and looked up from his neck to see he was on the verge of tears too... I kissed him still crying and fucking him,and then I felt even more heat between us when he came again... "oh god Luke... I...I-" he didn't get to finish because I came inside of him, he cried out as I filled him with everything I had after accidentally coming once in my boxers, I collapsed kissing him, we were plastered to each other by sweat and cum I closed my eyes still kissing him but when I opened them they weren't met by red but by solid gold irises "Dante?" "actually this is Adonis speaking may. Take a message?" I nearly leapt up in shock "oh gods please tell me he's still in there..." he rolled his eyes in the same 'yeah right Blondie' way that Dante did. "I'm just borrowing him for a minute, you brought me and him closer, that's a good and a bad thing." "good vs. bad?" "the good side is we won't be arguing as much, hopefully. The bad side, I might wake up." "and I'm talking to you sleeping now?" "pretty much, when I wake up he dies, not our body, his mind, it's going to happen in a year anyway. But I don't want that, you don't want I'm doing this, a little grand theft Dante so I can give you some advice, protect his psyche, if something happens to it I'd wake up. Your a good kid, contrary to what everyone else says, but if you top me one more time and I don't put up a fight I'm gonna bite your balls off."

Dante-

I woe up suddenly still in the cave to find Luke right next to me nose to nose just staring at me and running his hands through my hair "hey beautiful." "hey... Don't call me that Blondie." he grinned and I kissed him I sat up surprisingly not stiff at all from sleeping on a cave floor, "come on, I'm guessing it's still early, let's see where that other tunnel leads." he stood and wrapped an arm around my waist, "sure you don't want round two first?" he laughed "please Blondie. Between you and me, my ass is on fire." he laughed and we walked towards the second tunnel, we hadn't gone far when the tunnel shot upward, and then we came to a wall, of... Water? I was nearly directly above us, I put my hand up and felt it, the water rippled like it should when I touched it, "care for a swim?" the next thing I know we're floating upwards in the water and we reemerge underneath a dock, we swim around and I see it's the dock of the bot house "okay your parents are really all for this aren't they?" I shook my soaked head "I don't know, this seems more like my mom, dads got o sense of romanticism. Let's get out of here before the nereids try to rape me again." "is that a bad thing?" "for me no. But for little I'm assuming jealous luke-poo yes." we climbed out went right into the cabin. I handed him a towel and a change of clothes he snuck out before the sun rose and I collapsed onto my bed, this was going to be interesting.

The next week passed quickly, great days at camp, steamy kisses in the arena with Luke, Steamier nights with him, and then I walked up to the arena the morning of my birthday and found Luke gone, in his place was a not "Dante, went to big house, Chiron says the oracle wants to talk with me. Catch you later." I broke out in a sprint for the big house, I ran until I was nearly tripping over the steps, just as I reached it the door opened and Luke stumbled out. I crashed head first into him and we both went down hard "Luke are you okay!?" he picked himself up and just walked away, "Luke what the hell!" he kept walking and Anna Ran up to me while I was still stunned "Dante Luke's gone crazy." "I know..." I stood and took her by the hand, I led her to Canin one and walked in to find Thalia putting up pictures "hey tally, somethings wrong with Luke." she turned around still with pins in her mouth "like what?" "m he just got a prophecy and isn't talking to Either of us." "now this I have heard about, I was actually walking by when Dionysius told me who it was from. Any guesses?" Anna jumped up onto Thalia's alcove bed at that "god, immortal or monster" "god." "1st or second generation?" "second" "Hermes." "bingo." "Thalia why would Luke's dad give him a quest, I mean from what I understand they're not exactly simpatico." "oh trust me they're not, but there has got to be something to this." "I'm gonna go find him maybe I can talk some sense into him." "I ran out of the cabin but she followed me and grabbed my arm "hey Dante." "yeah." "happy birthday. Take care of him okay?" "I- why did I think you wouldn't know? I'll take care of him I promise."

fast forwards sixteen hours and I'm completely exhausted, I've literally ran all the way around the camp looking for him, I collapse back in our cave, we had moved a spare mattress down so we could me more comfortable, I ran over everything that had led up to today, we had had sex three times in all, he had topped every time, we kissed probably a hundred times a day, I was subconsciously wearing tighter shirts to get his attention. We sparred all the time but 90% of the time it ended in a make out session, there was nothing I could think of I had done wrong "thanks a lot Luke, turned me into a real fag, though maybe it was time for you to move on. you've slept with everyone see at camp." I was just talking to myself obviously out load but I thought I was alone until he was standing right over me. His ice blue eyes were right over me "I should, I should leave in a few hours, around midnight I thought would be best. Dante..." he knelt in front of me and as much as I wanted to punch him in the face and ask him what the fuck was going on he jus kissed me. His kiss traveled down t my shirt before I knew it he had me on my back my legs over his hips, he was thrusting into me savagely, and then he was crying, he doubled over on my lower half sobbing and I snapped I threw him off me satisfied at the smack I heard, I felt burning tears in my eyes, "god damn it Luke! You.. If I'm just this, just a quick fuck to you I want to know what I missed! You turned me into such a faggot! YOU BASTARD!-" "Dante please..." he had crawled back to me and threw his arms around my neck "oh god Dante... I'm sorry I'm just... Im scared... My dad wants me to g on this quest... He wants me to risk my life and everything for the person I hate most, who's him. I thought..." now we were oth crying and holding each other..." I thought if I could try and distance myself from you and Anna and tally a bit... If I didn't come back it would be easier..." I hunched him in the gut at that "remind me why the fuck your so stupid!" I laid back still clutching him "I love you." "love you too Luke..." " Dante... Do you want to top?" "I don't care, what I do care about is you Luke, if you don't come back I'm going to kill you." he chuckled and I kissed him, "Dante, I need to go, I should set off for the Hesperides at night so I can move a little stealthier." I sat up and handed him his clothes "I can see you off can't I?" "yeah I guess... But you can't come alright... If something happened on this because of my dad..." I nodded, he had already packed his old knapsack, and yes he calls it a knapsack not a backpack. We beaded out into the beach, we followed smallish peaks that surrounded the camp, it was strange how much it had changed in the month I'd been there, that's when I felt Luke's hand slip into mine as we walked, I looked at him, he was framed against the moonlit water, his pale hair shone like a halo around his head, I leaned in and kissed him "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" "haven't we done this before?" "yeah- hey that didn't sound like a 'no if you had I would have punched you'"

Luke-

"ow!"

Dante-

"quite whining, god, homosexual men are such babies." "excuse me?" "well I was trying to be sensitive for you instead of calling you gay, I am firmly in the bisexual pool." he laughed "fine then mr. Dante the bi guy, Michael has been checking you out, interested?" "okay I Take back the gay crack." "hah, that's pun-y"

Luke-

"hah missed me!" and then I'm on my back on the sand with him on top of me, "did I miss that time?" I kissed him and he got off and patted down the back of my shirt before replacing his fingers in mine."you know for two guys who had been straight a month ago, this is actually pretty romantic." I half expected another slug from him at that but he stopped dead in his tracks. And then he was consumed in a burning red aura, he turned right around "Dante?" I hadn't heard a thing but now about ten feet behind us was a huge guy with his face hidden behind a pumpkin mask and a hoody "dad...?" I wrapped my arms around Dante's waist instinctively as if I remember correctly death gods usual don't like people. The hoody came back and the guy hoisted the paper plate mask back on his head, beneath it was... Well slightly less what you'd expect of a death god, he was the spitting image of Dante, plus a foot of height, twenty years of age in the face and minus the tan, he had sharper features and spear thy brown eyes, wearing an open green hoodie a black t shirt and torn jeans "happy birthday, though yo kinda ruined my surprise kiddo." and then his dad looked at me, well not looked, more like the look you'd expect of a death god, kinda 'YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SONS WAIST!' but then again I had gotten some worse ones from some of my exes parents. "really dante, you had to be like your mother a god damn fatalistic romantic, you two really know how to pick EM." "dad!" now that little devil in me I knew was my dads took over, I ran my tongue up Dante's neck to his ear, it was his Achilles heel, well, for sex at least, I nibbled on it for half a second and knew he would be blushing furiously "stop Luke or your gonna loose a nut." "Dante does your dad know what a power bottom you are?" we'll I was a little less surprised and being pushed back, Dante was holding me and his dad at arms length "okay, dad, Luke. Luke, dad. Dad I- I love Luke so no flaming turning wheels or anything. Luke, I love my dad and we seriously maim you if you try to tease him any more." I guess that sounded reasonable, he hugged his dad tightly, even he didn't see it coming and took a half step back in shock "I really missed you dad... I want to talk but... I'm kinda seeing Luke off..." he pulled back from his dad a bit so he could see his face "I'll be waiting, I won't go anywhere, go, just don't let him desecrate my kiddo anymore." I tried to suppress the giggle at 'desecrate' it just didn't work out, and of course Dante turned and i now also got the ' I WILL SHOVE A SPIT UP YOUR ASS AND ROAST YOU LIKE A PIG IF YOU DON'T STOP EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF MY DAD!' look, like father like son. He grabbed my wrist and led me farther down the beach, he looked back at his dad and then me as he dragged me on, thought of course I couldn't resist a grope here and there just for the reaction. When we were back in the tree line outside camp he stopped and wiped back his hair "you've got four days, get back alive by then or your never fucking me again." i hugged him "what will you do without me till then?" "maybe I'll shove a boomerang up my ass and see if it makes me as crooked as you." "try a horseshoe, little more 'Luke-ish'" we laughed and I kissed him, I walked towards the road, he walked back towards the beach, I turned, he turned, I waved, he held up four fingers, "gotta love them power bottoms."

It took me six days to get to the Hesperides alone, Seven more to get back, I felt pretty bad but decided against iris messaging because I was sure Dante would have figured out a way to punch me through the rainbow. I had a few bew scars, mainly one on my cheek which went from the corner of my eye t my jaw, it was refusing to heal completely with ambrosia and nectar but i was sure the apollo kids could take care of it. I walked right up to half blood hill and found a few things different, A: there was now a tree on the camp border surrounded by pictures of Thalia, and picked flowers and cards, I got scared instantly, B: the hillside had been torn apart by some kind of battle, C: for the first time ever I found myself running past the speed limit on the roadway to the boat house, I found it pristine, "Dante! DANTE, WHERE ARE YOU!" "he's not here." "annabeth...? W-where are you?" "I'm under the bed..." I got down and pulled her out, she was sobbing uncontrollably, but still managed to head-butt me in anger "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! Now they're both gone..." "Anna please... What happened- oh god wheres Dante, please tell me he's alright! TELL ME HE'S ALRIGHT!" she retracted from me and I realized I yell at her. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her finding myself crying now too."a week after you left... These monsters came... And-and thalia-s-she fought them back with Dante b-but one of them got her... And then there was lightning everywhere... She was gone, Dante was gone, all the monsters were gone, all that was there was a pine tree..." I held her until she passed ut exhausted, I laid her on Dante's bed as carefully as possible before storming towards the dining pavilion. I grabbed a goblet and one of the apples frm the quest, I threw them note to the fire and my dad showed u holding the apple the had just burned "well done." " I did your quest, NOW WHERE'S DANTE!" he looked sad for a split second, but waved it away "it's better to forget about him." I threw a punch but it went right through him, I caught myself before I tumbled into the fire, "tell me!" "Luke!" my dad grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me "for your own sake, FORGET. ABOUT. HIM!" "TELL ME!" he say down tiredly, "Zeus has him, he's depressed about his daughters death." "so what does he want with my boyfriend!" "he's been millions of people's boyfriends Luke, not fifty years ago he was consort t the gods and goddesses. Zeus wants Adonis to wake up." "tell me where he is!" he just held his head in his hands and sighed "grand central, there's a private room. If you can find it, and if you manage to get him away from Zeus, either by banishment or some kind of deal, you can have him back." my dad disappeared and I swing back biter, I stepped through the shockwave and found myself in grand central. It took a long time to find dante, too long. When I did find this "private room" all I fund was a dark dank corridor that led to a large empty room, aside from the god, my boyfriend and some chains. My eyes went right to Dante, he was wearing nothing but his jeans which hung lose,y on his hips, but exposed him t Zeus alright, he was chained o the ceiling by gold, one chain to each wrists shackles, the third was attached to a hook which was sunk into the small of his back, I saw his chest move, but the most sickening thing I saw was the blood, running down what was exposed of his legs, running a down his cheeks, tears of blood and water came from his eyes which weren't the ruby red they had been but were clouded by pools of gold. Behind him was a naked Zeus who was defiling him. I wanted to throw up at the scene but found my voice, "Zeus get off him!" "the castellan boy, your surely one to tell me what to do." I held up the remaining two apples I picked "you take these and I don't tell Hera deal?" "why would I do that?" "just do it!" he kept abusing Dante, he wasnt even struggling anymore, he was thin, too this, he had lost about twenty pounds since I'd last seen him, he was empty on the outside and then I heard it, barely a whisper "please don't hurt Luke, he didn't do anything bad... I'll die. I'll die if you want me to." "DANTE WAKE UP!" he didn't even move, I flung back biter at Zeus and he disappeared, it buried itself hilt deep in the wall. I rushed to him and hoisted him up, trying to put his weight on me instead of the chains "Dante, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here!" I looked away as I removed the hook from his back, it was a clean through and through wound but slick gold and red blood poured out fiercely. I put my hand over the locks on the cuffs and they clicked open. He collapsed into my arms "Dante please, it's me, it's okay, it's me." I pulled out a piece of ambrosia but he clamped his lips shut "no... No more god food..." "please you need it." I was smoothing the piece against his lips but he wouldn't take it, I put it in my mouth and chewed it before kissing him forcing his mouth open with my own and making him swallow it. His wrists which were torn through nearly to the bone began to heal as did the hook pierce.I collapsed to my knees clutching him, in the end I teleported us to the only place he would not murder me for taking him to in that condition, my old house. I found my mom passed out in an arm chair, by the bags under her eyes I knew she had a bad fit and would be crashed for a few days. I carried him upstairs and set him in the bathtub after running it, I climbed in next to him crying, I cleaned him up with a wash cloth and was afraid when I felt his ribs though his skin, there was still a layer of muscle though it was like he had been in the room for months instead if a week. "Dante... Please wake up, just say something to me. Anything just something." he didn't say anything. I dried him off and laid him on my old bed.

"Luke?" I didn't lift my head, it had been three days and I was barely awake "Luke." "mmm" "Luke get me food, now." I lifted my head and opened my eyes Dante was there, right where I'd left him, his chest slowly rising and falling, and then I saw a dry tongue lick his lips "Luke. Wake up." I bolted up "Dane!" I grabbed his shirt and started kissing him frantically "Dante-Dante-Dante-Dan-d-Dante- " "get the fuck off of me homo. I need food." his eyes were still closed but now tears were running down his cheeks, I felt them running down mine too. "i love you, i love you, I love you." "Luke... Lie the fuck down and sleep." I crawled in next to him and cuddled up to him.

I took him back to camp two days later, there was a celebration I've ray quest, over his homecoming, the night we came back I couldn't find him at all, until I was beneath him as he was riding my dick "Dante... What... Are... You... Doing..." "I... Am Getting fucked... You... Are laying still... We... Are fucking.." I came in him and he came his usual huge probably 6oz amount on my chest. E collapsed. He kissed me and I fell asleep with him. Though when I woke up it was late I was alone and there was a note "Luke, not on a quest, working out, no jerking off no matter how hot I am." I sat up and headed to the dining pavilion, I sat with my brothers and saw Dante nowhere until one of the harpies came out "okay who has seen Dante! He just stole all the eggs and the rest of the meat! There will be nothing for brunch!" there were a few collective moans as apparently brunch was very well loved and popular at camp,"um Dantes vegetarian?" "tell that to my bacon." I turned and saw a very sweaty Dante sprinting around the lake no food on him "there he is, no food." I finished breakfast and went looking for him, and this time found him in the arena, benching 290 rapidly "hey babe." "jeez Dante slow down your going to give me a hernia." I spotted him and force him t finish a set of what was probably a hundred an fifty benches. "what's the problem?" "you owe me this." I kissed him and pulled back a little confused "Bacon?" "i was hungry and theres no protein I apples." I looked down at him and saw his muscles working "that's pretty sexy but you need to take a break now." he sat up and kissed me upside down "sorry babe, work out time." he ran off towards the lake and I stood there confused.

I really didn't know what had gotten into dante, he was working out all day long, I didn't know how he didn't break down, he would bench about 30sets of 50 run a dozen laps around the lake, eat, lots of meat, swim laps, workout more, and then at about midnight every night he would hunt me down whether in the boat house, my cabin or the cave and literally have sex with me for hours, and then after a week of it he disappeared. The whole camp was worried by Chiron kept telling us he was perfectly fine. finally I couldn't take it, i scoured the camp and then the caves, the beaches, finally the woods, and then. Found him. There he was lying right there in the ground on a flower bed, his arms just tossed carelessly above his head as he snored, he was only in a pair of sweat shorts but he was a little bit different, while he had been ripped before and was much thinner after Zeus had raped him, now he was absolutely cut, he was literally an Adonis. His biceps were probably bigger than mine his pecs were huge and he had a twelve pack, a friggin honest to ares twelve pack!.he was sleeping so heavily and snoring so Strongly a leaf was getting blown up sucked back down and pushed back up int the air with his snores. All around him were dryads, they were everywhere putting flowers in his hair poking him to see if he'd wake "ahem, would you mind getting off my boyfriend?" they all glared at me and signaled for me to shush. I growled a bit and moved towards him and saw his eyes open dreamily, he saw the dryads and smiled sleepily "hi ladies, you seen my hubby?" he sat up and yawned and the girls let out a collective sigh at the way he moved, shit... I did too. He sat Indian style and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand before yawning again. He looked up at me still sleepy "hay babe." he grinned like just saying it made him happy and laughed "you've been gone for four days, have you been asleep the whole time?" he laughed and nodded "I had some nice dreams though. I was back on maui, and you were there with me, I tried to teach you how to surf and you sucked, oh and you tried fire juggling and then there were all these pretty girls with flowers, hah oh wait that was a minute ago" he was still giggling a bit "lie down with me? I want like Five more minutes."

I sat next to him and kissed him "Luke whose been having a barbecue? It smells disgusting." "ummmm..." his eyes opened a little wider and he shot up and ran for the nearest bush, he threw up and the dryad who lived in it shot out "he threw up in my bush! Suck on that bitches!" he fell back right next to me while the nymphs fought over his lunch he doubled over on himself clutching his stomach "can someone find me some carrots?" I rubbed his back "hey it's okay. Ladies is anyone a rapanakira?" "huh?" I laughed and kissed his cheek "radish nymph, kinda the closest you can get." "I feel so unclean." meanwhile the Girls had calmed down a bit and were back to fawning over him "can we get you anything sweet prince?" "something vegetarian and digestible..." they all ran off and I laid him back down while kissing him. "your really cute with flowers in you hair." he looked up and laughed "did those nymphs get me drunk or what?" "you kinda went on a work out binge." "oh... That's sounds pretty good right now for how disgusting I feel, come on!" I grabbed his arm "Dante! Look at yourself !" he tilted his head confused and then saw the nymphs were back with fruits and vegetables and... Oh god please tell me he's not going to eat that mushroom- okay he needs a shrink..." after eating abut 15 ponds of produce I managed to haul him back t camp and into the big house, Chiron and Dionysius were playing cards but stopped when they saw the...well, Dante. "somebody please tell me what's wrong with him? He works out for a week straight, eats probably two cows whole, falls asleep for four days straight out in the woods wakes up with a bout 40 more pounds of muscle and then wants to work out more!" the wine god laughed a bit "puberty" at which Seymour the stuffed leopard head rolled its eyes and said something probably rude in leopard. I turned to Chiron who was was either combing his beard or stacking his hand with cards from it. "he had a psychological break and Adonis helped him through it, it makes sense he would have a few aftereffects." "like?!" "an Adonis complex." "what didn't this lover boy do!" a that the old horse laughed "not like building, like a psychological malfunction, he believes he doesn't have enough muscle on him, and probably won't until it reaches an absurd point." "well exploding from working out, not really on my top ten for my- Dante to do." "calm down kid, probably just trying to get over the stress of having sex with my old man. I fle thirty just coming from him." I looked a Dionysius while he spoke. "any way to snap him out of it?"

Dante-

I woke up and looked down at luke, he must have been exhausted we were at it all last night, my ass hurt but I'm sure it was nothing a good workout would help. I kissed his cheek and dressed for a run but then he grabbed me, "let me come with you today." I tilted my head "why? You don't need any exercise, sleep in." but he stood anyway and got dressed too, "okay, mind if I set the pace?" "sure, let's me look at that ass at least." I chuckled and kissed him, we ran about nine miles before I heard him Call out "Dante wait!" I stopped and looked back to see Him... About a quarter mile behind me "Luke what's wrong, you not feeling well?" I jogged back to him and pressed a hand t his forehead, sweaty but no fever. "what's wrong?" "I can't run any farther at this pace." "huh?" ns then something snapped. Not the like I'm going to murder someone snap, snapped Like you just got robbed. "oh... I'd kill Adonis if he wasn't me." i looked down at myself, I was drop dead sexy alright but any farther Luke would start looking like my twink. "how about we go back to bed and steal a movie and some pizza." he grinned between pants and. Realized how tired I was too, "now that's my dante." I didn't even look around to see if anyone was nearby when he kissed me "BOO! I knew it!" I jumped back and found silena Beauregard on a rock about ten feet from us "Lena!" the eleven year old frowned "oh Come on, like it's the first time I Caught someone making out, you have slept with all my sisters." I rolled my eyes annoyed at the history lesson before hearing Luke "no telling okay? Everyone else wants him but he's mine." "fine but you owe me." "owe you what?" "my firs kiss." she ran off and I slugged Luke " bad Blondie!"

Luke-

It was another week after that, he had stopped working out like Adonis and was back to just being Dante. And currently he was leading me somewhere n the woods. "come on, the nymphs showed me where this was and I want to share it with you." we came out on a clearing and I saw, it was amazing. It was a field of all red flowers, they looked like poppies but weren't "what are they?" the moon cast a beautiful sheen on the sea of petals "they're anemones." "like in finding Nemo?" he laughed and laced his fingers in mine. "no, anemones as in Adonis flowers, pheasant eyes, tomorrows march 21st, the first day of spring, the day Adonis died." "that's pretty macabre, I'm much less turned on now." "oh yes, fields of flowers really make me quiver. Do you know the story?" "I asked Chiron about it but backed out..." "well Adonis was born to myrhha, the first myrrh nymph, Aphrodite saw the baby and knew he would be the ultimate man, the person that could best ares the god of masculinity. But she didn't want to take care of a baby just so she could sleep with it so she passed him off to hades and Persephone. They raised him as parents, but when he turned sixteen aphrodite came to collect. Persephone didn't want to give him up and a fight ensued. Zeus decided Adonis would spend 4 months with Aphrodite, 4 months with his parents, and four months with whoever he wanted. Aphrodite got spring and summer in her four monthes. Persephone got autumn and early winter, Adonis didn't love aphrodite, but she had magic, he spent the last four months with her, it was in these four months the trouble started. everyone was jealous of Adonis, he was the perfect man, aphrodite was ignoring everyone but him, even his hunting skills supposedly rivaled that of Artemis herself. And then he was killed. Theres a hundred stories and even he doesn't remember, some say it was areas as a boar jealous over Aphrodite and thinking he was less if a man. Others say Apollo because Adonis was more handsome than him. And others say Artemis did it because she was falling for Adonis and as a virgin goddess didn't like that. In Any of them, he was maimed, still beautiful in death, Aphrodite watched from afar and looked for the next Toy, while hades and Persephone rushed to his side, the wound was mortal, she- she took his blood and turned it into the anemone, she named it that because the petals blow away in even the gentlest winds, like how short Adonis' life was. But they're perennial, the same way he always come back. The nymphs he meets along his lifetimes plant them every year when he comes back to life." even as he was speaking a wind had picked up over the valley, hundreds of petals flew up into the air, thousands, they spiraled upwards like it was raining up, "wow..." I looked at him grinning "now that I get." "I guess it's not that different for me, I was born to my parents but they thought they could beat Adonis, up until I was eight the mist didn't know about me so there was nothing to cover up, but then, I don't know I just hit it and suddenly it overcompensated my family was dead, my parents took me back, and i forgot, i forgot i half of m life had happened and then it all happened again." I watched at they flew outwards over the valley,"Luke, I- I'm not going to Be here forever, so I want you to promise me something" "anything. Everything." "you'll always protect my little owl, and you'll get into Elysium." "you didn't have to ask. Come on really as if I could not get into Elysium, i mean its me!" he laughed and slugged me, that's when I laid him down kissing him, he didn't even see it coming but in less than a minute we were both naked and he was on top "Luke..." "I, want you." he looked a little worried but kissed me anyway, he moved down along me, kissing every inch, he licked the underside of my cock for a minute which had me moaning before he moved to my hole, he licked it before bury his tongue inside, I wanted to recoil at it, but I stayed still and suddenly found the moist warmth oh so good, I was pushing myself onto it wanting to be filled but then he pulled back and put to fingers to my lips "trust me, you'll need these. Suck."I took them into my mouth and lavished them with my tongue just for the blush that crawled up his face, he took them back and kissed me he pressed one to my entrance and kneaded my rosebud "yeesh what are you always complaining about i can hardly feel it" he cocked his head "it's not even in yet, so save it Blondie." and then he pushed his finger inside of me, my knees crossed themselves and I clenched up but he started kissing me "relax, you just have to relax." he nibbled on my ear until I calmed downs he began sliding around in me and the pain and sense of wrongness went away and some kinda gentle contracting inside me. He licked my cheek and I moaned as he put a second inside me, and then a third, it was, well a little uncomfortable but also... Good. It made me feel full. "Dante I'm ready please..." he smiled and kissed me before getting in position and pulling my hips up so my thighs rested around his waist before setting my back against a tree trunk, "I'd ask you to tell me if I hurt you, but your a big boy." he kissed me and I felt him slip inside as slowly as possible, and now I regretted not having fingered myself before this. "oh fuck Dante...ow..." I knew he was only half way in but he stopped and kissed me and let me adjust "go-" he pecked his lips on my face a million times while slowly sliding all the way in, "Luke." "oh god what-" "open your eyes." I did and looked down he was thrusting vigorously into me and I hardly felt it, until he hit something and I was coming, he kissed me as I shot my load all over him, "oh fuck- faster Dante!" I kissed him between moans, "Luke I- I'm really close..." "oh god me too... Dante... Inside..." he nodded and kissed me, I came first and splattered my abs in my second load, and then he came, his back arched and his arms flexed Pulling me upright with him he calmed down and we sat there panting, "your turn." I kissed him "god, I love ou so much, I love your smile, I love how sad you are, and innocent and real, and god so fucking sexy, those board shorts you were wearing yesterday, I jerked off twice to those, I love he you have so much history and I love how were nt meant to be. Dante middle name I don't know, last name I don't know, I love you." he laughed and kissed me "my names Dante Micah lau." "sexy." I laid him down on the grass and thrusted into him, and we, well pretty much sex marathon, back and forth until we collapsed snuggling.

The next day was the worst of my life. The nymphs and satyrs were running around singing songs and playing music with anemones in they're hair, I was walking with Dante when I heard screaming we bolted for the border and found annabeth in front of Thalia's tree and across from her and it was a boar the size of a bull, it had solid gold fur and ebony tusks "stay away from Thalia!" "Anna get out of there!" I was looking for some kind of weapon when the thing charged I saw a flash of tan and black but it was to fast to compute, Dante had thrown himself in front of annabeth and the boar had bried it's tusks in him, slick lack blood poured from where they speared him, one right through his right pectoral the other through his side, "dante!" he was holding the bor back no I was frozen, I tried to move I tried to cry out but I couldn't do anything! "Anna take Luke and get across the border-" he grabbed it by the base of the tusks and hoisted it up Anna grabbed me and dragged me across the border "no! Dante!" the thing tried to shake him off but he held his ground but already he was soaked in blood and red flowers were shooting up at his feet. "Dante!" and then it was raining silver. Silver arrows buried themselves everywhere around him and the beast, including in them, there was a roar and the beast turned into pelts, Dante collapsed just as about a dozen girls in silver came around the wall laughing abut they're kill. I ran to him, I ran and clamped my hands down over his wounds but the blood kept pouring "dante! Stay awake! Your gonna be fine okay!-" "Blondie, shut up. I love you, and if you ever forget it'll I'll kill you." he kissed my cheek and I saw his eyes turn solid gold "NNNOOOOOOOO! DANTE!" I buried my face in his still chest, I kept pounding on His chest but he didn't move that when a shadow fell over us. I looked up and saw the goddess, she was abut fifteen years old, in all silver and with her auburn hair done up in a liver tiara she looked like a star, "and so we meet again Adonis, if I had known you were alive again my hunt would have been much better." "YOU! You and you-your monster k-killed him, bring him back! Your a god! Bring him back!" "it's beyond me, he interfered with the hunt." her and the hunters collected the furs and they're arrows and left. Conner Travis and Michael actually had to tear me from his body, they Chiron carried him across the border and suddenly everywhere was covered in his anemones, "Blondie, don't cry anymore, you need to be strong." "Dante!?" i felt arms wrap around me from behind "Luke... It's me..." I turned and saw a ghost of him, transparent gold. "d-dante... Y-your dead, and... And I couldn't save you. I didn't save you... Way didn't I..." "Luke it's okay, I didn't know it but it was my time."

Dante-

I kissed him and led him towards the pyre, he had been crying for hours already, nymphs and satyrs were lying on the ground sobbing, the campers were trying to console one another and it was hard to try and remove myself from it, "Dante, can you stay?" "no babe, I'm just visiting for a few hours, it's just, me. It was sundown already when we reached the pyre, I was right there, my body had healed itself but looking down at myself as disturbing "Luke, take anna and Don't let her watch, I-I don't want her to see me like this." he nodded nd I hugged him tightly "Luke, I'm leaving, like right now. I'm gonna come back to you okay! I'm gonna come back, I'm going to find you and, and up the and doesn't matter! I'm going to find you. Promise." I kissed him as the last bits of me burned to nothing but gold and ash.

3years later-

"I'm alive. And I'm still me." I dismissed the iris message with Chiron and looked out over San Fran, I knew where luke was. I ran. I found myself at the top in minutes.

Unknown-

"Brother someone's coming up." I rolled my eyes "deal with it." I watched as Hyperion raised his hand, sun fire shot out in peacock plumes, but out of the corner of my eye I saw them shooting off in random directions, deflected by something red, I stood and looked down the mountain, about a hundred yards away cocooned in a ruby of energy was none other than Adonis,unaffected by the flame, he was sprinting closer closer, And then he was gone, until I heard a crunch and turned to see him behind Hyperion clamping hi helm closed, he fell numbly to the ground and the red spirit teleported again, kris was left unconscious and then he was charging at me, but the fire in his eyes had died "Luke... This isn't you, please wake up." he went to his knees and I teleported him inside the fortress he was chained to the floor and I sat on my sarcophagus "Adonis, thank you for coming, I have an offer to make you." "he is in there. I can feel him." "pay attention. You can become my consort and rule by my side, or you can be a pawn, the choice is yours." he sat up at that and cocked his head "I don't know about you but I've got a few rules against dating my grandpa and my boyfriends great grandfather." "do I detect insolence?" I snapped my fingers nd he was now on my bed still chained. I sat next to him nd slid my hand u the front of his shirt and he drew in a sharp breath "isn't this what you want?" "get off of me unless your intending on waking Luke up." I slid my hand down to the crotch of his jeans and pulled off his shirt until it sat on the chains "what about this?" he was twitching as I did so, Kulla out his penis and began massaging it up and down while biting at his nipple, "or this?" "or what about this?"

"you Truly are stubborn, fine you will serve well. Watch." I dragged him out by his chains and made him watch as Artemis took the weight of the world from annabeth, he cried out int the chain that rounded his chin now, I key him rush to her and try to comfort her, and then he did something surprising, he took the weight from the goddess "what are you doing!?" "saving a life, I'll take the weight as long as I can bear it, if I need you help me, just save your strength,"

He had held the sky's for three days straight, I had raped him countless times Snyder he just knelt there " luke, I-I thought I could come back. I thought I could save you, I thought i would have happiness, just once. Kronos, you killed that dream, one day he'll be free and I won't be here to see it, but i will see you in Tartarus. You don't even know how much control he had on you, funny you decided t capture the goddess who killed me isn't it." "Artemis, I'm sorry, I'm only human and I can't hold it any longer, I'm dead already, please protect my little owl." I was shocked as I whirled around and saw blood pour from the corner of his mouth, he had swallowed his tongue.

Luke-

One minute annabeth and Percy were standing over me, the next I'm. I'm nowhere everything was white, not like how you would main heaven, but white like I was in a box, and then it grew outward, shapes exploded into definition and I was standing in an ivory version of the empire state building. "hello?" I heard footsteps behind me and spun, and I saw him, he was walking right towards me, hands in his back pockets, he was wearing a tight purple t shirt and faded Levi's, his jet black hair had been cut shorter identically to mine and his eyes were the purest red. "Dante!" he cocked his head and smiled, he was older, and taller too, I ran at him and caught him in a hug "Dante. Oh god its u, it's really you...I'm dead aren't I..." he pulled back and pecked me on the lips "well for today no. It's the adonia again, I brought you back." I kissed him and the building started gaining color "Dante... How long have I been..." "his eyes suddenly seemed duller, "it's been a full year since..." "and you've been alive e while time?" "adonis and I decided I would live a full life this time." "do what have you been doing?" "I- I'm in college, I've got a Couple jobs, and I'm working with the camp." he led me out of the building and I took in NY, "Dante... I don't deserve to be here..." "yes you do, you died a hero, even my dad voted you into Elysium." he led me up into a building and unlocked a royal blue door, inside was his apartment, it was pretty big, the kitchen and living room were divided by a countertop, there were two bedroom and a bathroom, the furniture was all very cabin like, a leather and wood couch, rope rug, wicked chair wood table. "wow..." he took my hand and led me to one of the bedrooms, he opened it and I found just a plain bed, though he had painted the room and out up posters, the walls were ice blue, and there were posters and pennants for the steelers my favorite team "it's not much, and it won't get much use... But until we figure this out... Do you want to move in with me?" I nodded and kissed him, I felt his whole body clench in a sob, "please... Just hold me... Just prove to me your real... I can't count how many times this hasn't been reality..." I liad us down and held him. He was shaking desperately "it's me, I'm here, I'm so sorry... For everything I did... I... I love you, I'll always be here..." I kissed him everywhere, his lips, his cheeks hi forehead his nose, I even kissed his closed eyes, "oh god Luke... Living is hell... Because I can't be with you... I love yu that way too, want to spend every minute of my life with you...I'd even take afterlife, but that can't happen either." "I'm here, right here, right now."


End file.
